Postdoctoral research fellows are provided direct research experience, responsibility, and training in conduct of investigative discovery of fundamental and applicable vascular biology under supervision of a faculty head of one of the six independent laboratory units. Endothelial cell molecular cell biology and related molecules and systems are being explored to delineate patterns of gene expression imparted by vascular development when in association with the tumor environment. These include survey of gene expression patterns and cell signaling pathways that may be implicated in the vascular biology of cancer. Investigations conducted by trainees include, but are not limited to, discovery of novel patterns of gene expression by the vascular endothelium in vivo in tumors, control of angiogenesis, cell signaling events influencing endothelial cell biology, the thrombogenic and inflammatory cascades as regulated in the tumor microvasculature environment, the design of proteins and derivative molecules to inhibit tumor associated angiogenesis as well as attempts to development vascular ablative molecules selective for the tumor environment. Trainees are in immediate close association with their mentors who are full-time research faculty. Weekly seminars and review of data are conducted by each of the faculty members with their group. M.D., Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. candidates are recruited and prepared for an independent investigative career.